Metal Sonic
thumb|Metal Sonic is de robotische dubbelganger van Sonic. Why?! I had it all! I am the ultimate overlord, Metal Sonic! I am the real Sonic! - Metal Sonic Metal Sonic is de robot-dubbelganger van Sonic the Hedgehog. Hij maakte zijn debuut in Sonic CD en is sindsdien uitgegroeid tot één van Sonic's bekendste tegenstanders en rivalen. Biografie Metal Sonic werd gemaakt door Dr. Eggman in de hoop om Sonic te verslaan. Hij was in zijn eerste fase niets meer dan een hersenloze robot die alles deed wat Eggman zei. Dit veranderde echter in Sonic Heroes, toen hij stopte zijn maker te dienen en hij besloot voor zichzelf te werken. Metal Sonic had een eigen wil gekregen. Hij is aggresief, koudhartig en heeft last van grootheidswaanzin. Zo denkt hij ondermeer dat hij de échte Sonic is inplaats van zijn dubbelganger. Zijn grootste wens is het verslaan van Sonic en het bewijzen dat hij superieur aan hem is. Zijn naam wordt vaak simpelweg afgekort tot Metal. Hij was de belangrijkste antagonist van Sonic Heroes en speelde een rol in Sonic Rivals en Sonic Rivals 2, waar hij een bespeelbaar personage is en meer een rivaal van Sonic dan een vijand. Ook is hij bespeelbaar in Mario & Sonic op de Olympische Winterspelen. Eggman Nega heeft ook een versie van Metal Sonic gemaakt, genaamd Metal Sonic 3.0. Van ene Metal Sonic 2.0 is niets bekend. Vaardigheden Metal Sonic is een zeer gevaarlijke antagonist vanwege zijn mogelijkheid om de vaardigheden van andere te kopiëren en over te nemen. Hij is net als Sonic zeer snel, en misschien wel iets sneller. Hij kan in de lucht zweven en zichzelf via een zwart schild beschermen tegen aanvallen. Bijna alle aanvallen waar Sonic over beschikt kan Metal Sonic nadoen. Als hij kwaad wordt valt hij aan door zin vijand met roze bliksem te treffen. Hij kan ook teleporteren. Spin-offs Voor meer Informatie Over Metal Sonic in Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie Ga Naar Hyper Metal Sonic Hij speelt ook een rol in de Archie Comics. Er zijn twee versies van Metal Sonic. Zijn eerste versies was zeer kwaadaardig en meedogenloos, en wist Tails op te sluiten in een uitbarstende vulkaan om Sonic uit te lokken en te bewijzen dat hij de ware Sonic was. Hij redde echter op het laatste moment de levens van Sonic en Tails voordat hij verdronk ik de lava, omdat hij in zijn laatste momenten een menselijk gevoel van spijt kreeg. Deze saga was dan ook gebaseerd op de film. De latere versies hebben echter geen gevoelens, is hij nog steeds de slaaf van Dr. Eggman en wordt vaak op zijn vijanden afgestuurd. Deze versie vocht onder andere driemaal tegen Shadow en kwam terecht in een gevecht met een hele groep egels waaronder Sonic, Shadow, Amy Rose, Rosy the Rascal, Silver en Rob O' the Hedge. Deze versie is vaak vernietigd maar weer herbouwd door Eggman en Snively. Ook heeft hij "dimensionele broer" in Metal Scourge. Gallery Bestand:Metal Sonic 1.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog CD'' Bestand:Metal-Sonic-Chaotix.png|''Knuckles' Chaotix'' Bestand:Metal_Sonic.png|''Sonic Rivals'' Bestand:Metalsonicrivalstwee.png|''Sonic Rivals 2'' Bestand:Metal Sonic 12.jpg|''Mario & Sonic op de Olympische Winterspelen'' Bestand:Metal Sonic decal.png|''Mario & Sonic op de Olympische Winterspelen'' Bestand:Metal Sonic Racing.png|''Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing'' en:Metal Sonic de:Metal Sonic es:Metal Sonic ru:Metal Sonic pl:Metal Sonic fr:Metal Sonic it:Metal Sonic pt:Metal Sonic ja:Metal Sonic Categorie:Schurken Categorie:Personage uit Sonic the Hedgehog (stripserie) Categorie:Personage uit de games Categorie:Personage uit Sonic the Comic Categorie:Robots Categorie:Artikel van de week Categorie:Karakters